1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system in which a moving body is provided to be travelable along a processing line installed with a processing liquid tank, and a conveyed object held on the moving body is immersed into a processing liquid in the processing liquid tank and processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known conveyor system of the above mentioned type is disclosed in International Publication WO 02/053482 for example.
In the known conveyor system, a conveying carriage (moving body) travelable over an immersion tank (processing liquid tank) is provided, a bilateral pair of steering means (swinging arms) are provided on each front and rear sides of the conveying carriage, a front transverse cross rail is provided to extend between the pair of front steering means, a rear transverse cross rail is provided to extend between the pair of rear steering means, and a vehicle body (conveyed object) is held on these front and rear transverse cross rails. The steering means are rotated to lower individually or in concert with each other so that the vehicle body on the transverse cross rails is lowered and immersed in a liquid paint (processing liquid).
However, according to the constitution of the known conveyor system, the following matters exist.
Since the entire or a part of the vehicle body is raised/lowered along a descending trajectory in a circular arc direction, the immersion tank needs to have a large entry/exit opening for the vehicle body in the travel direction of the conveying carriage. In addition, since the raising and lowering trajectory of the vehicle body is in a circular arc direction, it is difficult to control the immersing/removing postures of the vehicle body into/from the immersion tank.